


Frozen in Onward

by Thefemalearrow



Series: Frozen In Onward [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Onward (2020)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Frozen AU, Gen, Ice Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Magic isn't anything new to the world of Onward, but Ian Lightfoot has a different type of magic. The magic of ice and snow. After an accident that almost killed his brother, Ian isolates himself from everyone. But everything changes on his 16th birthday.
Series: Frozen In Onward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781104
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologe

The nine-year-old Barly Lightfoot snuck into his six-year-old brother's room. "Ian, Ian wakes up," Barly said. "Let's play!"  
"Barly, go back to sleep," Ian said, laying on his side.  
"But the skies awake, so I'm awake so we have to play," Barly pleaded.  
"We have school in the morning," Ian said. "We can play when we get home from school."  
Barly sighed, about to leave the room. That's when Barly smirked, an idea popping into his head. He walked over to the bedroom. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Barly asked, mischievously.  
\---  
The two brothers ran to their backyard. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Barly howled.  
"Sssh you're going to get us caught," Ian said. He then waved him around and a snowball appeared. Barly looked amazed at his brother's gifts. He made it snow over the small yard. He created a snowman. "What should we name him?"  
"Olaf," Barly shouted. Ian chuckled at his brother's amusement.  
"Ok, let's go to bed," Ian said.  
"No, time for more magic," Barly said.  
"You know I'm not supposed to use my powers unless I'm in training," Ian said.  
"Why?" Barly asked. "Wizards are allowed to use their powers in public."  
"My powers are different from wizards," Ian said. "I don't get them from a wand, in fact, I don't know where they come from."  
"And that makes them better than you?" Barly asked, raising one eyebrow. "Come on, let's play. We never get to play during the day."  
"Ok, ok," Ian said. They spent the next thirty minutes playing with Ian's powers. Eventually, Barly started jumping from snow pile to snow pile. "Barly slow down!"  
Barly didn't listen to his brother's pleas. Barly jumped and Ian quickly tried to create another snow pile, but he accidentally struck Barly in the head. Barly fell to the ground. "Barly," Ian shouted. He ran to him. A white streak appeared in Barly's hair. "Mama, Papa, help!"  
\---  
The Lightfoots arrived at the wise wizard, Ajax, house. Wilden then knocked on the door. Ajax opened the door. "Agh the Lightfoot family," he said, happily. "Please come in."  
The family then goes inside. "What happened here?" Ajax asked, noticing the injured boy in Wilden's arms.  
"I struck him with my powers on accident," Ian said.  
"Lay him down," Ajax said. Wilden laid his son on the table. Ajax put his hand on Barly's head. "You guys were lucky that he was hit in the head. If it was the heart, that wouldn't be an easy fix, but the head is easy. To be safe, we are removing all of the magic from him, including the memories of magic. But I will keep the fun."  
"Remove my magic too," Ian pleaded.  
"I can't, your magic is apart of who you are," Ajax said.  
"But I'm afraid of what I'll do," Ian said.  
"Then fear will be your enemy," Ajax said. "Your powers can bring great joy, but they can also bring great sorrow. You must learn to control it, or death and destructions will be in your future."  
Ian hugged his dad's legs. "We won't let that happen," Wilden promised.  
"To be safe, cut off his ties to the outside world," Ajax suggests. "Homeschool him and cut his ties from everyone, including Barly."  
"We can't separate them, their brothers," Laurel said.  
"It's what's best," Wilden said. "I promise you, one day we will be a family again."  
"Come back whenever you want," Ajax said. "I love children, raised a few myself."  
The trio then left the house.  
\---  
That winter, Barly knocked on his little brother's door. "It snowed a lot last night," Barly said. "Mom said about to inches. I was thinking we head to the park and build a snowman."  
"I'm fine," Ian said. "I have a lot of studying to do."  
"But I never see you anymore," Barly whined.  
"We'll hang out soon," Ian lied. "I've just been very busy lately."  
"Ok bye," Barly said, sadly. He then left his brother alone. This cycle would continue every winter for the next ten years, but everything would change on Ian's sixteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley hasn't seen his brother in a few years, but that's going to change in a big way the night if Ian's 16th birthday

Nineteen-year-old Barly Lightfoot was walking around his house. He was planning a birthday for his little brother, who he hadn't seen in a few years. The last time he saw him was at their father's funeral three years ago. The two brothers use to be very close, and Barly never knew why they stopped being so close.  
He was walking to his room. He always had to pass Ian's room to get there. Ian's room always had a cold chill to it. "Hey Barly," a voice called out. He turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw his mom's boyfriend, Colt Bronco. "Are you working hard or hardly working?"  
Barly let out a forced laugh. "I'm just doing the finishing touches for the party tonight," Barly said.  
"I can't wait to meet Ian," Colt said. "I've never seen him before."  
"Yeah, we use to be very close,  
but now we're not," Barly said. "And he never told me why or what I did wrong."  
"Maybe it wasn't your fault," Colt said. "He probably is going threw a lot."  
"I don't know," Barly sighed. He looked at his brother's room one last time before going into his room.  
\--  
"Conceal, don't feel," Ian said. He quickly put on his gloves. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."  
"It's just a party," Laurel said. "Just do it for Barly. He's been so excited about this party. You just have to go, say hi to a few people, and put on a fake smile."  
Ian let out a sigh. "Ok," he said.  
\--  
That night, the party started. Ian hung out near the punch bowl. Some kids his age tried to come up and talk with him, but it was too awkward do to Ian not talking to many kids his age. Eventually Barly walked up. "Hello," Ian said.  
"Oh me," Barly said, surprised. Ian nods. "Hello. How are you?"  
"Good," Ian said. "You?"  
"I'm fine," Barly said. The two brothers then stare at the party.  
"This is a great party," Ian said.  
"It is," Barly said. "We should do it more often. You coming out of your room I mean."  
"That would be great," Ian said. "But we can't."  
"Why not?" Barly asked. "What's stopping us?"  
"I'm stopping us," Ian said. He then started heading upstairs, but Barly grabbed at his arm. He just managed to get his glove off.  
"Give me back my glove," Ian demanded.  
"No," Barly said. They had gotten everyone in the room's attention.  
"Barly, give Ian back his glove," Laurel said. "I'll explain it to you later, just give him back his glove."  
"When he tells me why the glove is so important," Barly yelled.  
"Enough," Ian shouted. An ice blast left his hand and he froze the fire in the fireplace. Everyone in the room shouted.  
"Sorcery!" someone yelled.  
"He's not a sorcerer," someone else yelled. "Sorcerer's magic comes from a want. That boy is a demon!"  
"Ian," Barly said in disbelief. He ran outside, freezing everything his feet touches. "Ian wait!"  
That's when it started snowing. "The demon has cursed this land," the first person shouted.  
"I'm going after him," Barly said. "It's my fault that this is happening."  
"This is too dangerous," Laurel said. "He might hurt you."  
"He's my brother, he'll never hurt me," Barly said. He then took off as the winter storm picked up.


	3. Chapter 2

The college student, Krista, was walking around the wooded area when she was caught up in the snowstorm. By her side was her loyal dragon, Sven. Sven kept giving her a looked, pleading with her to stop. "Don't look at me like that," Krista snapped. "It's not my fault there was a sudden snowstorm and all of the pet-friendly hotels didn't have a room."  
"What do people have against dragons?" Krista said, but in a voice, she gave to Sven.  
"Beats me," Krista said in her normal voice. She then leaned against a tree and pulled out her guitar. She then started strumming it. She then sang, "Dragons are better than elves. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"  
"Yes, elves will curse you and beat you and cheat you," Krista sang in her Sven's voice. "Everyone one of them is bad, except you."  
"Thanks, buddy," Krista said. She then sang, "But elves smell better than dragons. Sven, don't you agree that's also true?"  
"That's once again true, for all expect you," she said in her Sven's voice. Krista then let out a light chuckle.  
"You got me, let's call it a night," Krista sang.  
"Goodnight," she sang in her Sven's voice.  
"Don't let the frostbite, bite," she sang in her normal voice. She then let out a weird call and started falling asleep. She was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps and then an unfamiliar voice.  
"Nice duet," Barley said.  
"Who are you?" Krista asked.  
"Barly," he said. "I was wondering if you knew the way to the northern mountain?"  
"Yeah, if you go north for about an hour you'll end up there," Krista said. "Why are you climbing the mountain in this weather? That's a suicide mission."  
"It's a long story," Barley said. "This is all my fault. My brother has ice powers and I accidentally pushed him, causing him to start all of this."  
"Oh so it's your fault I'm stranded in the woods," Krista said. "Thank you."  
"Sorry, I'll be on my way," Barley said. He then started walking off.  
"What do you think?" Krista said.  
"I think he'll die alone if you don't help him," she said in her Sven's voice. Krista then let out an annoyed sigh.  
"I think I should come with you," Krista said.  
"Why?" Barley said.  
"I've climbed up the mountain billions of times," Krista said. "I know the safest way."  
"Ok, you may join me on my quest," Barley said. The group then continue on their journey.


	4. Chapter 3

Krista, Sven, and Barley continued to walk threw the forest. The storm was picking up. "So what are we going to do when we find your brother?" Krista asked.  
"I'm going to talk to him," Barley said, with a tone of confidence. That made Krista burst out laughing. It took a solid two minutes before she calmed down.  
"You actually think you can talk to the ice demon?" Krista asked.  
"He's not a demon," Barley snapped. "He's my little brother. And we use to be the best of friends. Every winter, we'd go to the park together and build a snowman. If I remember correctly his name was Olaf."  
That's when they heard a hum. Out came a living snowman. "A little bit of you, a little bit of me," it sang. Barley and Krista then let out the loudest scream. "Let's start over, hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."  
"Olaf," Barley said, in disbelief.  
"That's my name," Olaf said.  
"Did Ian create you?" Barley asked.  
"Yep," Olaf said.  
"Can you take me to him?" Barley asked.  
"Of course, why?" Olaf asked.  
"We need him to bring back summer," Krista said.  
"Agh summer, you know I've always dreamed the idea of summer, and son, and all things hot," Olaf said.  
"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and ponder what it will be like when summer does come," Olaf said. He then let out a happy sigh. He then started singing, "bees will buzz."  
"Ok, we don't have time for a musical number," Krista said. "We need to get to Ian so he can end this winter."  
They then continue on their journey, being lead by Olaf. "I'm going to tell him," Krista whispered into Barley's whispered.  
"Don't you dare," Barley whispered.  
\---  
Ian was climbing up the northern mountain. "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know," Ian said. It was a saying his father had engraved into his mind. He then thought screw it. He threw his other glove away. "Well, now they know."  
He then started playing with his powers. He smiled happily since this was the happiest he has ever felt. He realized there was no point in going back to New Mushroomtown. That was the past, and the past is in the past.  
Ian then started creating an ice palace. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever created. Ian then created an ice jumpsuit. It was ice blue.  
Ian then walked to the balcony. He then smirked. "The cold never bothered me anyway," he said, slamming the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Colt Bronco lead his team up the mountain. "Keep walking everyone," Colt said. "We can no longer stand by in New Mushroomtown. We have to bring back the demon."  
"Officer Bronco, it's getting colder by the minute," Officer Bore said. "We'd be lucky to survive the night up here."  
"We can't go back now," Colt said. "I promised Laurel I'd at least bring home one of her sons alive."  
"Do you think the demon means to hurt us?" Officer Spector said.  
"Of course he does, he's a demon," Officer Bore said.  
"Stop referring to him as a demon," Colt snapped. "What he is I don't know, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need to talk to one of the great wizards to bring back summer!"  
The group then continue on their trail.  
\---  
Sven, Olaf, Barley, and Krista made it to the ice palace. "And here we are," Olaf stated.  
"I should go in by myself," Barley said. "He might not trust me if I don't go in alone."  
"Well give two minutes," Krista said. He then entered the ice palace. "Ian, are you there? It's me Barley."  
Ian walked out from behind a wall. "Wow," Barley said. "This looks great."  
"I had no idea I could do all of this," Ian said.  
"Neither did I," Barley said. "Why didn't I know?"  
"There was a time you did know," Barley said. "When we were kids, I accidentally struck you with my powers. Ever wonder what that ice streak in your hair was from?"  
He rubbed the streak in his hair. "You should head back," Ian said. "So you can be safe from me."  
"Actually we're not," Barley said.  
"What do you mean we're not?" Ian asked.  
"I have a feeling you don't know," Barley said.  
"What do I not know?" Ian asked.  
"New Mushroomtown is in deep, deep, deep snow," Barley said, awkwardly.  
"What?" Ian asked, in disbelief.  
"You kinda set off an eternal winter everywhere," Barley said.  
"Everywhere?" Ian asked.  
"It's ok, you can just unfreeze it," Ian said.  
"I know you can, I'll help you," Barely said. "And for the first time in forever, you don't have have to be afraid."  
"Oh I'm such a fool I can't be free," Ian said. A snowstorm created around them. It was getting worse as Ian's anxiety was building up.  
"You don't have to be afraid," Barley promised.  
"No escape from the storm inside of me," Ian said.  
"We'll let the sunshine on," Barley said.  
"Barley please you'll only make it worse," Ian shouted. The storm was really bad now.  
"We can fix this storm together," Barley promised in an optimistic tone. "We can fix this together."  
"I can't," Ian shouted. An ice blast hit Barley. This time it was in the heart. Krista, Sven, and Olaf then came in.  
"Barley," Krista shouted. She then went to Barley's side. "What have you done?"  
"Get out of here, it's not safe," Ian said.  
"I'm not going to leave without you," Barley said.  
"You must," Ian said. He waved his hands around and blasted them out of the castle.  
"Are you guys ok?" Barley asked.  
"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you," Krista said. "Ian struck your heart."  
"You're right," Ian said.  
"I'll take you to my uncle's place," Krista said. "He knows a lot about magic."  
She then started leading them to her uncle's house.  
\---  
The group soon arrived at the cabin. Krista knocked on the front door. An old wizard opened the door. "Krista's home," he cheered. "Our Krista is home! And she's brought home a boy!"  
"Were not together, I just met him like three hours ago," Krista said. "We need your help."  
"Then come in," he said. The trio then goes inside.  
"This is my Uncle Ajax, Barley," Krista said. Ajax then turned around. He the recognized Barley as nine year old boy that had been brought into his house ten years ago. He had a frozen head from his little brother's untamed magic. Seeing how there was a sudden snowstorm, his powers were still untamed.  
Barley then collapsed onto the couch, his hair being turned more white. "What do we have here?" Ajax asked, walking to him.  
"Ian struck him with his power," Krista said. Ajax examined him with his magic.  
"His heart was struck," Ajax said, sadly. "If it was his head, it would be an easy fix, but the heart can only be undone with an act of true love. If not undone in time, we will freeze completely."  
"Do you have anyone you know who can fix this?" Krista asked.  
"An act of motherly love would be enough," Ajax explained.  
"I have to get home," Barley said. She then helped him up and they started heading to New Mushroontown, hoping to be able to fix this.


	6. Chapter 5

"Conceal don't feel," Ian repeated. "Conceal don't feel, get back into the cage."  
He continued pacing around the castle as he heard the door swing open. He had been found by the police. "Don't freak out," Officer Bronco said. "I just want to talk. There's no need for violence."  
Officer Bore had a different idea. She grabbed her gun and shot it at Ian. He closed his eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. He saw that he had created an ice wall and that the bullet had been frozen in it. He saw another officer was about to shoot him. He created an ice wall to press them against the wall.  
"Ian," Officer Bronco said. "Don't be the monster that everyone fears you are."  
Ian was quiet for a moment. Officer Spector was about to shot Ian while he was distracted, but Colt moved her arms and made her shot the chandelier. "Ian lookout," Colt shouted. He noticed the chandelier was falling and started running. The chandelier hit the floor, knocking out Ian when it hit the floor.  
\---  
Olaf, Barley, Sven, and Krista arrived back in New Mushroomtown. Barley's hair was now completely white. "Which one of these is your house?" Krista asked, as they made their way threw his neighborhood.  
"That one," Barley said. They then made their way to the house. Blazey noticed something was wrong and spat some fire into the fireplace. They helped Barley get to the couch. Krista noticed that the power was out so she couldn't turn up the thermometer.  
"Olaf, maybe you should step outside," Krista suggested. "If you don't, you're going to melt."  
"Some people are worth melting for," Olaf said. His face was melting, but he managed to hold it together. "But maybe not at this moment."  
Barley let out a forced chuckle as his condition got worse. "Do you have a picture of your mom?" Krista asked. He nods and gives her a picture frame. "Ok, I heard a bunch of the citizens are meeting at townhall, well start looking there."  
Barley nods as Krista and Sven left. Olaf gave Barley a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. "You know, I'm pretty sure Krista loves you," Olaf said. "She helped you up the mountain for no reason, and she seemed to be willing to help you at all cost."  
"Krista loves me?" Barley asked.  
"Yeah," Olaf said. "Do you know anything about love?"  
Barley got up. "Come on, we can still catch her," Barley said. They then left the house, hoping to catch her before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6

Ian woke up in a jail cell. His arms were chained to the ground. He looked outside and saw the chaos he had created. New Mushroomtown was now a winter wonderland. He then noticed his cuffs were being frozen and they eventually broke. The wall in his cell was blown off.  
"I charge Ian Lightfoot with treason, and sentence him to death," he heard the mayor say.  
"What no," Ian shouted frantically. He then ran outside. As his anxiousness built, a snowstorm was created. He was then chased by a mob. "Can't run, can't stop, can't breathe, can't live and I can't die!"  
"Ian listen," Colt yelled.  
"Can't hope to fix is this yet somehow still I have to try," Ian shouted. The snowstorm now was so bad that you could barely see a thing.  
"Please surrender," Colt said.  
"Conceal, don't feel, don't feel," Ian yelled. "Get back into the cage."  
"End this winter," Colt pleaded.  
"I've unleashed the monster," Ian said. "I cannot stop the monster."  
Barley arrived at where the chase was going on. "Krista our you out here?" He called out.  
"We need to talk," Colt told Ian.  
"Where's my brother?" Ian asked. "Where is Barley?"  
"I saw him walking home," a random citizen said. "He was almost completely frozen over. He is probably dead because of you."  
"No," Ian yelled as he collapsed to his knees. Due to his grief, the storm stood still. Barley was about to run to Krista, but he saw someone was about to kill Ian with a rock. He knew what he had to do.  
He ran in-between Ian and the guy. As the rock hit him, he completely froze over. The guy was thrown back a few feet. Ian turned around and saw what his brother had become.  
"Barley," Ian shouted. He got up and walked in front of him. "No, no, no, no..."  
He then hugged the ice statue of his brother. A few moments later, he heard a heartbeat. He looked up and saw his brother was unfreezing. The two brothers then shared a hug.  
"Barley, you sacrificed yourself for me?" Ian asked, in disbelief.  
"I love you," Barley said.  
"I love you too," Ian said. "I hate that I haven't said that in a while."  
"Love thaws a frozen heart," Olaf realized.  
"Love, of course," Ian said. He then lifted his hands. The winter was ending and summer was returning. He turned all of the snow into one large snowflake and made it disappear.  
"Summer has returned," Krista shouted.  
"This is by far the happiest day of my life," Olaf cheered. He then started melting. "And quite possibly the last."  
"Olaf, hang in their old friend," Ian said. He then recreated Olaf and gave him a cloud that snowed on him.  
"My own personal flurry," Olaf cheered. It then hit Ian. His secret was out, and he never felt freer in his entire life, but he was also horrified. He turned around and looked at Barley.  
"There's so much I've longed to say," Ian said.  
"Then say it all, beginning with today," Barley said.  
"It's like a dream I thought could never be," Ian said, looking at the sky. Barley grabbed his arm.  
"Ian, you're free," he said, excited. "Let it go, let it go, show us what you can do."  
Olaf and Krista joined in. "Let it go, let it go," they said.  
"The magic one is you," Ian said. "Because here we stand in the light of day. Let the sunshine on."  
"I take this warmth within and send it up above," Ian said. "Goodbye to dark and fear let's feel the world with..."  
"Light and love," the two brothers said. Ian extended his arm for Sven, Olaf, and Krista.  
"And here surrounded by a family at last," Ian said.  
"We're never going back, the past is in the past," they sang. "Let it go, let it go, then well rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go, the fear and cold are gone. Here we stand and the light of day. Let our true love grow! Let it go!"  
Finn


End file.
